totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Coś na nudę...
Akademik Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 9. Konwersacje trwają do 27.06.2013 i w tym dniu o 19:00 pojawi się kolejne zadanie Autobus Zawodnicy ponownie jechali autobusem z Korei prosto przez Rosję do swojego Akademika. Vince raczej nie ryzykował kontaktu bo zapewne wściekłą Debby znęcała się nad innymi. Pozostali chyba zdawali się być nieporuszeni. '' '''Debby:' Odpuść sobie Rafael,dziś nie mam pie*dolonej siły,ta walka mnie wnudziła na kur*ią śmierć. Idę spać. Debby zasnęła. Rafael: 'Czy ja coś do ciebie mówie psycholko ? Z resztą nic nie planowałem wobec ciebie .. Nastraszyłem cię wtedy w akademiku żebyś się odwaliła. ''Catherine siedziała osamotniona na końcu i wpatrywała się w swój pamiętnik. '''Catherine: Hm.. (Pokój Zwierzeń)Catherine: 'Pozostała tylko finałowa 5.Ja, Aisha, Angelika, Rafael i Debby. Aisha i Debby są ostrymi zawodnikami, obie są lekko niezrównoważone. Rafael ciągle mnie okłamuje, wiem o tym. A Angelika to moja psiapsióła jednak od czasu gdzie podzielono nas do różnych drużyn, nie rozmawiamy ze sobą :< Ciekawe jak to wszystko się potoczy. ''Tymczasem Aisha siedziała na autobusie ze swoim pobitym, zgwałconym i ogólnie zmasakrowanym klonem. 'Aisha: '''Idiotka. Po co się pchałaś na tę arenę? Miałaś tylko spędzać za mnie wolny czas w akademiku. Teraz będą wiedzieli, że rzadko tam bywałam. ''Klon jej nie odpowiadał, bo już nic nie ogarniał. xD 'Aisha: '''I jeszcze się do mnie nie odzywasz? To ja powinnam mieć na ciebie focha! ''Nagle autobus zrobił ostry zakręt i obydwie wpadły do pobliskiego rowu. xD 'Aisha: '''Ku*wa. Muszę ich dogonić! Tylko jak? ''Zaczęła się rozglądać. Po chwili dostrzegła coś w lesie i tam pobiegła. Kilka minut później goniła już autobus siedząc sobie na niedźwiedziu. 'Aisha: '''Dobry konik. ^^ Chwila, mój klon został w rowie! A co tam, już i tak nie byłoby z niego pożytku. ''I już przez dalszą część drogi cały czas jechała sobie na niedźwiedziu za autobusem. Angelika przysiadła się do Catherine. '''Angelika: Ażeśmy się długo nie widziały... Catherine: Angelika! <3 No, rzeczywiście, długo się nie widzieliśmy. Opowiadaj co u ciebie? ^^ Angelika przytuliła Cat. Angelika: Yay! Powiem Ci że koszmar tutaj był. Odizolowała się od wszystkich bo drużyna mnie nie akceptowała, ale już wylecieli. Machnęła ręką. Angelika: A u Ciebie jak tak? ^^ Catherine: A u mnie normalnie. Moja drużyna nawet miła była.. Zaprzyjaźniłam się ale później mnie wywalili. Jednakże powróciłam i staram się wygrywać zadania ^^ Całe szczęście że znów możemy rozmawiać ze sobą. Ostatni raz rozmawialiśmy przed pierwszym zadaniem.. ile to czasu było temu. Angelika: Jeju! Przez ten czas jeszcze bardziej wyładniałaś! <3 Catherine: Dziękuje! <3 Ty również! <3 No ale przez Rafaela który zniszczył mi mój strój, musiałam uszyć nowy strój z rzeczy które miałam pod ręku. A że ich było mało to widać mi teraz brzuch. No i jeszcze coraz bardziej są ciasne. :< Angelika: Ciasne.. Ale jeszcze bardziej sexi wyglądasz <3. Catherine: Oj, zaraz przestanę oddychać chyba :<. Catherine pokazała plecy Angelice. Catherine: 'Z tyłu są zapinki. wystarczy że jedną zapniesz trochę dalej. Pomożesz? :< Tylko szybko bo nie wiem czy mi się wszystko do reszty nie rozwali. ''Jak poprosiła Cat, tak uczyniła Angelika. '''Angelika: Proszę. <3. Po długiej podróży nagle autobus zwolnił i się zatrzymał okaząło się , że skończyło się paliwo. Wszyscy musieli wyjść a Aisha przez nagłe zatrzymanie zderzyła się z Busem. '' '''Vince : '''No żeby takie problemy mieć ! ''Wzłączył GPS i okazało się , że sa gdzieś na granicy Alaski z Kanadą. Vince : 'Cóż .. w okolicy jest jeden domek , więc zbieramy się i musimy znaleść paliwo ! Dziwny domek ''Po żmudnych długich poszukiwaniach zawodnicy z prowadzącym natrafili na dziwny domek. Przypominał on dziwnie znajomy kształt w swoim wyglądem. Prowadziłą do niego różowa ścieżka , gdzie obok był staw z pływajaczymi kaczkami z poprzyklejanymi papierowymi maskami. Zaniepokojony podszedł i zadwonił do domku. '''Vince : Co za człowiek moze tutaj mieszkać ? Ktoś otworzył drzwi. Miał na sobie różowe futerko, różowe futerko i hipsterskie okularki przeciwsłoneczne. Klein: Ooo! <3 Widzę, że dzisiaj mnie przysłali z agencji towarzyskiej. <3 Przyniosłeś didlo? :* Vince : 'Nie.. a ty jesteś ? Klein ? Kojarzę cię .. ''Westchnął trochę przerażony. '' '''Vince : '''Posłuchaj mam grupkę zawodników i muszę załatwić paliwo .. ugościsz ich w domku na jakiś czas ? ''Klein zaczął się przytulać do Vince'a. '''Klein: No zależy kogo... <3 Próbował swyjść z jego uścisku , ale nie mógł. Po dłuższej walce udało mu sie wyjśc , ale miał. '' '''Vince : '''Zgoda ... więc rozumiem , że się zgadzasz. ''Zawołał resztę zawodników. Vince : 'Przedstawiam wam Kleina i dzisiaj .. cóż .. do mojego powrotu spędzicie miły czas w jego domku. A ja .. ucieknę stąd , chyba wolę już kopać w poszukiwaniu ropy , ale nie bójcie się wrócę na zadanie ! ''Uciekł jak szybko mógł żeby załatwcić swoje sprawy zostawiając zawodników z Kleinem '''Klein: Uuu <3 Kogo ja widzę! Kamerzyści!!! Klein włączył swój różowy telewizor w kształcie głowy Beth. Klein: Patrzcie! <3 Jestem w telewizji! <3 Znowu! <3<3<3 Angelika zignorował Kleina i okazało się że Cat spadł strój. Angelika: Teraz jeszcze lepiej wyglądasz <3. Catherine: CO?! Ja nie mam stanika! Catherine zaczęła krzyczeć. Zerwała bluzę (czy co to tam xD) z Angeliki i sama to założyła oraz zczepiła zszywkami. Catherine: Oh, już lepiej, sory za bluzę Angelika. Angelika: Spoko, spoko... Ale fajne masz balony <333. xDD Catherine: 'Em, mam to uznać za komplement ? (xDD) ''Wzięła nitkę i zszyła sobie tą bluzkę.. a z jakieś nie rushowej zasłony uszyła nową bluzę Angeliki. Dała nową jej bluzę. 'Catherine: '''Proszę. ''Po chwili Klein z jakimś różowym napojem w kieliszku podszedł do Rafaela. '''Klein: Może się napijesz? <3 Rafael: 'Nie dzięki , od ciebie nie bardzo ... ''Klein zasmucił się. '''Klein: Dlaczego? Nie chcesz się napić z kieliszka w kształcie ciała Beth? ;( Rafael: Znaczy wiesz nie mam nic do homop ,ale mówią,że jesteś przerażający ,a nie wiadomo co wlałes do tego kieliszka .. A poza tym ten kieliszek jest taki ... ochydny ... Klein zaczął się śmiać. Klein: Zabawny jesteś. <3 Uważaj, bo jeszcze spuszczę Beth ze smyczy ty mój tygrysku ty. :* A ona pobiegnie za twoim ogórkiem. Klein szybkim ruchem wsadził ogórka do spodni Rafaelcia i wielu innych miejsc i poszedł pichcić dla wszystkich obiadek. '' ''Debby postanowiła mu pomóc Debby: Hej! Jestem zaje*ista Debby,a ty? Pomóc ci w czymś? :) Rafael: '''Ku*wa nie mogłem wcześniej odpaść ?! -.- '''Debby: Niestety ku*wa jesteś. Też się dziwię czemu ty nie odpadłeś w poprzednim odcinku. Po chwili Klein przyszedł z grzankami w kształcie Beth i sałatką w misce głowie Beth. Klein: Obiadek! <3 Rafael: '''O nie ja już widziałem ten horror ! Nikt nie przeżyje O___O ! '''Klein: Ooo! <3 Słodki jak miód... nie wstydź się jedz kochany, który dzisiaj w nocy pozna moc ogórków. <3 Klein z uśmiechem wepchnął głowę Rafaela do sałatki. Rafael wyciąga głowę z sałatki ,którą miał na całej twarzy. Rafael: Ogórka to ja ci zaraz zrobie na twarzy ! >:( Rafael zaczyna wyginać rękę Klein`owi i nagle spadają na ziemie ,a wyglądało to jakby Rafael miałby właśnie zgwałcić Klein`a,lecz Rafael szybko wstaje i zaczyna wymiotawać. >< Klein: Czyli takie zabawy lubisz. <3 Hardcore <3 Rafael omiotał wzrokiem Klein`a ,a następnie na jego widok zwymiotował na niego buty. Rafael: '''Sory .. ,ale czekaj za co ja cię przepraszam ?! Przecież ty próbowałeś mnie otruć rushowym sokiem w ksztacie Beth ! >:( '''Klein: Z miłości skarbeńku <3 Może jeszcze spuszczę ci Beth ze smyczy, co? <3 wariacie <3 Debby: Klein czy jakoś tak,czy tak ku*wa? A mniejsza o to. Pomożesz mi zrobić ... Debby mówi na ucho do Kleina Debby(szept): Pomożesz mi zrobić tort w kształcie Beth? Mam bethowe łyżeczki oraz bethowe talerze. <3 Rafael podchodzi do Klein`a i mówi. Rafael: 'No to daj mi ją tu ku*wa ! ''Kleinowi zapaliły się w oczach lampki i wybiegł na zewnątrz po Beth. Po chwile na smyczy wręczył ją Rafaelowi, była cała owszawiona i porośnięta 50 centrmetrowym futrem. '''Klein: Sorry baby, ale żeby robić tort w kształcie Beth trzeba być albo Beth, albo kimś kto lofcia Beth! Jak ja <3 Debby: Beth jest moją chrzestną a niedługo ma urodziny. Zróbmy ten tort,albo... Wyjęła z kieszeni nóż i przystawiła mu do szyi. Debby: ..Albo będzie niedobrze. Po chwili Rafael trzymając na smyczy Beth uznał ,że jeste nieużyteczna i nic nie robi więc rzucił nią w Klein`a. Beth trafiła jednak w Debby, która chciała się bawić w sado-maso z Kleinem. Beth trafiła w twarz Debby i ta przytłoczona jej tłuszczem padła na ziemię. Klein: Mój ty bohaterze! <3 Klein przytulił się do Rafaela. Klein: Nie próbuj się bawić ze mną w masochistyczne porno. <3 Jestem silniejszy. <3 Rafael: 'Ta jeszcze czego .. ''Po tym Rafael oddalił się od Klein`a. Debby się wku*wiła ponieważ Beth miażdzyła jej twarz swoim dupskiem. Debby wyjęła więc z kieszeni zapalniczkę i podpaliła jej tyłek aż Beth uciekła,ale przewróciła się na Rafaela więc jej paląca się dupa siedziała na twarzy chłopaka. '''Debby: Spie*dalaj je*nięta masochistko! Rafcio cię kocha! (pokój zwierzeń)Debby: Czas na zemstę dla tych dwóch je*niętych ruch*jących się sku*wysynów! Debby pobiegła do kuchni. Wpadła na pomysł. Z szafek i lodówki wzięła składniki. Bez słowa wychodziła do drzwi. Jednak Klein dziwnie się na nią patrzył. Debby: I co się paczysz? Pie*dol się z Rafciem i z Beth,oni tego pragną. Trójkącik. <3 Po tych słowach uciekła w głąb lasu i nieprędko wróciła. Rafael: 'Co to miało ku*wa być ?! ''Po tej całej akcji Rafael kopnął Beth w tyłek i ta wyleciała przez okno. '''Rafael: No jedna z głowy .. Został nam jeszcze rushowy homo.. Rafael powoli podchodził do Klein`a by wywalić go przez okno,lecz ten się powoli oddalał. Klein: Racja... czas chyba podlać kwiatuszki w ogródku! <3 Klein podskakując wyszedł z domku i zaczął podlewać swoją różową koneweczką kwiatuszki. Nagle przyszła Debby,ale bez składników która chciała wypie*dolić Rafaela przez okno,ale nie udało jej się. Jednak spróbowała za drugim razem i jej się udało,więc zadowolona poszła. Lecz wkurzony Rafael wrucił i tak pie*dolnął Debby tak ,że zrobiła dziurę w dachu i wyleciała w powietrze. Po dłuższej nieobecności , gdy Vince zdobył paliwo oraz jak rozkazał stażystom zająć się naprawą wszedł do domku. Vince: Hej moi zawodnicy ! Jak pobyt w tym .. Dotkął jakiś mebel i od razu zebrało mu się. '' '''Vince:' W tym pięknym domku .. Rafael: 'Strasznie tu rushowo,gejowsko i bethowo .. ''Podszedł , żeby załatwić sprawę z Kleinem . Po chwili przyszedł ołosić zawodnikom. '' '''Vince : '''Więc po długiej dyskusji ustaliłem tak . Każdy z was przeżył to nie pierwszy raz ! Randka, miłostki , pocałunki. Naturalna rzecz w Akademiku. I dzisiejsze zadanie jest bardzo wyjątkowe. Każdy z was spędzi wspaniał pół godziny z Kleinem , starając się go oczarować. Jako że zadanie ma sie odbyć wieczorem , można będzie w dowolnej chwili spróbować. Oczywiście jeśli Klein będzie miał na to siły. Kto spisze się najlepiej , ten wygra nietykalność. A nietykalność przyzna Klein. Więc ktoś chętny na pierwszy ogień ? ''Debby w tej chwili wpadła przez okno rozbijając szybę na tysiąc kawałków. Wszystko słyszała '''Debby: Że mam go ku*wa podrywać? Vince : Tak ! Więc widzę , że się zgłaszasz to zapraszam ! Zaciągnął ją i wrzucił do pokoju Klein'a Podryw Debby Debby zostałą zaprowadzona przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżu okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' '''Klein:' Mruuu... kociaczku kiedy mi oddasz kasę za stłuczone okno? <3 Debby: 'Kociaczku,nie mam pieniędzy ale mogę ci się odpłacić swoim towarzystwem,a może czymś więcej... <3 (pokój zwierzeń)'Debby: Rafael nie może wygrać bo wypadnę na pierwszy ogień. Debby: Taki śliczny Klein mieszka sam? Bez nikogo? Szkoda,chętnie bym zamieszkała z tobą,byłabym twoją niewolnicą,która by tylko czekała na pieszczotki.. <3 Klein: Ale ja nie mieszkam sam... mieszkam z Beth! Klein przystawił zawszawioną Beth do twarzy Debby. Klein: Czyż nie jest słodziutka? <3 Debby: Jest... Słodziutki, ale nie chodzi mi o to.. Nieważne.. Jesteś moim ideałem,ale wolisz chłopców... Czy zrobisz dla mnie ten wyjątek? <3 Klein: Jak pocałujesz Beth to się zastanowię. <3 Debby: Musisz mi obiecać że zrobisz mi wyjątek. <3 Klein: Nie. <3 Debby: Skoro nie mam pewności że zrobisz mi wyjątek to po co ją misiu całować? <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Debby: Fuck,przegram to! Debby: Słodki jesteś jak odmawiasz... <3 Klein trzącha Beth nad głową Debby. Klein: Wszy, wszy, dawaj rentę. <3 Debby: Moje wszy będą miały więcej kolegów... Ou.. <3 Twoją rentą będzie pocałunek ode mnie. <3 Klein: Sorry... Klein powoli przysunął się w stronę Debby i powoli, ale i namiętnie pocałował ją w usta (w tym czasie z tyłu wyjął portfel Debby <3). Po chwili się odsunął (a portfel schował). Klein: Ale nie mogę być z kimś kto niszczy mój rushowy domek i chcę wysłać moją Beth do Paragwaju. <3 Debby: Droczyłam się z tobą byś mnie zauważył... <3 Zegar zaczął dzwonić. Klein: Koniec czasu! <3 Rafaelku? <3 Vince zabrał Debby i zastąpił ją kolejną osobą. Klein natomiast ponownie położył się na łóżku. Podryw Catherine Catherine zostałą zaprowadzona przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżku okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' ''Catherine dała Klein'owi prezent czyli rushową świeczkę w kształcie Beth pachnącą jak ona. Catherine: Mały prezencik. Liczę że się podoba ^^ Klein: O jak miło. <3 Dziękuje :* Z wosku z uszu Beth? <3 Catherine: Mhm. Udało mi się zabrać jedną bo szły jak lód. ^^ No a jak widzę, pieknie mieszkasz. Gdzie kupiłeś te rushowe zasłony? ^^ Klein: A to mam już ich całą piwnicę. <3 Kupiłem je w ZUOBethMarkecie. <3 Piękne co nie? Tak jak Beth i ja! <3 Catherine: Czyli to ty wykupywałeś wszystkie gdy ja weszłam do sklepu?! <3 Widać że lubisz Beth, i to bardzo. ^^ A lubisz mnie? ^^ Bo szukam wielu przyjaciół a ty jesteś taki wyjątkowy że drugiej takiej osoby nie znajdę <3 Klein zaczął głaskać Beth, a z jej ust zaczęła się wydobywać piana. Klein: Wiesz... ja... ja... muszę iść zrobić sobie... Klein westchnął. Klein: Kupkę... -,- Catherine się zasmuciła. Catherine: Nie zostawiaj mnie :C Ale też nie chce żebyś wybuchnął od tej kupki więc idź i wracaj szybko <333 Klein: Już. :3 Catherine: Wee <33 A masz ten papier z limitowanej edycji "Papier robiony z Bethowych sierot"? <3 No i odpowiedz na moje pytanie. :3 Lubisz mnie? ^^ Klein: Papier z Bethomiędzygalaktycznych Jednorożców? ;( Co za sadysta mógłby go używać. ;( Klein zawiesił się. Klein: Taaa... Ty... a lubisz ogórki w takich miejscach o których się nie mówi? <3 Catherine: '''Cóż, lubię gdy ogórki są wsadzane osobom typu Rafael <33 '''Klein: Ale to Rafael powinien mi wciskać ogórasa ;( Catherine: Niedługo będzie więc może ci wciskać <3 Jak przegra to może zostanie z tobą i będzie mógł ci wciskać ogórasa kiedy chcesz ^^ Klein: Poważnie? Bo wiesz... on strasznie mi się podoba nieznajomo. <3 Catherine: '''Nooo.. Jak wygram to on na pewno zostanie wyeliminowany i zostanie z tobą na zawsze a ja jako dobra koleżanka przyśle wam kilogram ogórków małosolnych i... ogórków australijskich? widziałeś je. Są boskie ^^ '''Klein: Ale ja nie lubię biedaków :< Może tu zostać jedynie jak wygra <3 Catherine: A nie wspominałam ci że ma na koncie w banku gotowe dwa przelewy po 10 milionów? :P.. Poza tym, jak wygra to wyjedzie stąd i zacznie wciskać ogórki jakimś tanim chłopom z Azerbejdżanu. Nie chcesz do tego pozwolić :( On może tylko tobie wciskać :( Klein: To i tak ma być tylko przygoda na jedną noc. <3 Catherine: '''Tak? No cóż, to szkoda że mam siedmioro braci gotowych na nocne szaleństwa których mogłabym tutaj przysłać. A są ładniejsi niż Rafael :P. No cóż, jak wolisz by cię odrzucił Rafael po tym jak wygra a nie że ty zostawisz go po jednej niesamowitej nocy. Wybierzesz sam. Papatki i zrobisz jak uważasz. <3 '''Klein: Noc... z siedmioma facetami?! *___* a nie... na paradzie gejów jest lepiej. <3 Podryw Rafaela Rafael został zaprowadzony przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżu okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' '''Klein:' No heeej. <3 Rafael: '''Yyy.. no hej i żeby było jasne bez macanek ! '''Klein: Dlaczego? <3 Klein zacał macać Rafaela xDDDD. Rafael odepchnął Klein`a. Rafael: Co to miało ku*wa być ?! Rafael zaczął wyglądać jakby miał coś zrobić Klein`owi ,ale się powstrzymał. Rafael: '''Dobra zróbmy układ .. Ja zrobię co chcesz i dasz mi nietykalość <3 ! '''Klein: Nie będzie tak łatwiutko kochany. <3 Poliż Beth! <3 Rafael przełknął śline. Rafael: '''B..Beth .. ? '''Klein: I wyliż ją do czysta. <3 Rafael: 'No dobrze dla kasy zrobię dużo rzeczy ! ^^ ''Rafael zaczął lizać Beth i inne rzeczy jakie Klein kazał mu zrobić,a po tym gdy skończył zwymiotował. '''Rafael: No dobrze skończyłem ! Klein: To teraz ogól Beth <3 Tymi mikro nożyczkami <3 Klein rzucił mu 2 centymetrowe nożyczki. Rafael przymrużył oko na myśl ,że ma to robić. Po po pięciu minutach Rafael skończył golić Beth. Klein: O Beth! <3 Dzięki! <3 A właśnie masz trochę kasy? Muszę iść kupić ogórki. ;( Rafael wiedział po co Klein`owi ogórki. Rafael: '''Yyy... Nie mam kasy ! :( '''Klein: Ooo... ;( Klein przytulił się do Rafaela, gdy ten zaczął się wnerwiać, Klein wyciągnął mu portfel i szybkim ruchem rzucił go do Beth, która posłusznie poszła kupić ogórki. Klein: Jaka szkoda... chyba... chyba nie będę mógł... Rafael: '''Co ty planujesz ?! o.O '''Klein: Ja? Ja chcę żebyście tu zostali na zawsze. :* Klein pocałował Rafaela,lecz ten po tym zwymiotował. Rafael: 'Co to miało ku*wa być ?! ''Vince wyprowadził Rafaela. Podryw Aishy ''Aisha zostałą zaprowadzona przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżku okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' '''Klein: No hej. <3 Aisha: 'Hej kociaczku. <3 ''Wskoczyła do łózka Kleina. '''Aisha: '''Masz piękny dom, ale ten pokój przebija wszystko. <3 Może pobawimy się jakimś didlem? ^^ Albo zrobimy masochistyczne porno z Beth? '''Klein: Mruuu... o tak <3... dobra... Klein wstał łóżka i wrzucił do niego ogoloną przez Rafaela Beth. Klein: Będę was kręcił, Beth będzie na górze! <3 Aisha: '''A nie chciałbyś do nas dołączyć? Tak będzie lepiej. <3 Kamera może sobie stać w miejscu. ^^ '''Klein: Nie. <3 Aisha: 'Szkoda. :< No dobra, czas się zabawić z Beth. <3 ''Aisha zaczęła gwałcić się z Beth. xD ''CENZURA.'' 10 minut później Aisha i Beth spały. '''Klein: Mruuu <3 Aisha obudziła się. Aisha: 'Mrr. Teraz czas na ciebie, koteczku! <3 ''Zaciągnęła Kleina do łóżka. 'Aisha: '''Masz może jakieś duże ogórki? <3 ''Klein popryskał Aishę gazem pieprzowym. '''Klein: Za szybko. <3 Pamiętaj, że jestem moherem... Aishę to tylko bardziej podnieciło. xD Aisha: '''Uwielbiam gaz pieprzowy. <3 Więc jak mogę cię przekonać? ^^ '''Klein: Wyjdź i zgwałć Rafaela ;__; Aisha: 'Oczywiście. <3 ''Pobiegła i po chwili przyniosła nieprzytomnego Rafaela. Zaczęła go gwałcić tak jak zrobiła to z Beth. xD ''ZNOWU CENZURA.'' Gdy skończyła wyrzuciła Rafaela z pokoju. '''Aisha: '''Coś jeszcze? <3 '''Klein: Jesteś idealna. <3 Aisha: '''To teraz może zrobimy trzecią cenzurę? Tym razem już z tobą? <3 '''Klein: Nie. ._. Aisha: '''Nawet jeśli stanę się na chwilę chłopcem?. ;( A może chociaż pochwalisz się swoją kolekcją didlów? Chciałabym je zobaczyć. <3 Ewentualnie jeszcze się nimi pobawić. Oczywiście z tobą. <3 '''Klein: Koniec. <3 Vince wyniósł Aishę. Podryw Angeliki Angelika została zaprowadzona przez Vince'a do duzego różewego pokoju , gdzie wszędzie były porozwieszane zdjęcia przygód z życia Klein'a. Sam Klein leżał na welurowym łóżku okryty wspaniałą wyhafttowaną pościelą w kształcie twrzy Beth. '' ''Warto dodać co nie zostało dodane, że Angelika zdążyła się przebrać za chłopaka, zabrała ubrania jedynemu facetowi Rafaelowi, włosy schowała do kaptura, zmyła makijaż itp. Ogólnie udało jej się uzyskać wygląd chłopaka. Angelika: Yay <3. Jak tu pięknie Powiedział/a wzruszony/a na widok pokoju. Angelika: Musi Wam być tu dobrze z Beth nie? Zapytał/a. Angelika: Prosze to ode mnie, przystojniaku. Dał/a od siebie prezent w postaci zapakowanego Didla Beth limitowanej edycji. Klein: Emm... dzięki... Podeszła do niego i go pocałowała. Angelika: No kociaku, umówisz się ze mną? <3. Na wspólne wiercenie dziurek? ^^. Ja, Ty i didlo. <3. Klein: Eee... placki? Klein zasłonił się poduszką. Angelika podeszła do niego i wystawiła mu karnet. Angelika: Wiem, że nikt Cię niezadowoli tak jak Beth, ale na znak przyjaźni, mam karnet dla Ciebie, do wszystkich klubów dla facetów takich jak Ty i ja <3. Przytuliła go. Angelika: Myśle że jakbyś chciał jakiejś odmiany, to wiesz, zawsze masz wyjście, chociaż wiem że Beth jest Twoja <3. Wymruczała Angelika: '''Może się zabawimy.No nie odmówisz mi tego, co? <3. '''Klein: karnety? Spoko wezmę je sobie, a ty... nie umawiam się z paniami. Zresztą widziałem cię w moim domku. ._. Angelika; Nie pierdol, kocie! To była moja siostra.. Ja ją yo zastępuje, bo ona ma pierdolca na punkcie dziewczyn... Wzruszyła ramionami. Klein ponownie zakrył się poduszką. Klein: Jesteś straszniejsza niż moi rodzice, którzy przeprowadzali na mnie egzorcyzmy bym ożenił się z jakąś cholernie bogatą babką... a ja chciałem mieć dalej romans z basenowym... jaki miał seksi kaloryferek. Klein rozmarzył się. Klein: Chack... byłeś tak samo słodki jak Beth. W sumie nadal mieszkasz uwiązany w mojej piwniczce. <3 Angelika: 'Wiesz co!? ''Rzuciła w niego didlem. 'Angelika: '''Albo pomożesz mi stary pierniku kurwa wygrać, albo zabije Beth! ''Gdy był za poduszką wzięła go i uwiązała do łóżka. '''Angelika: Albo mi celowo pomożesz, albo utne Ci ku*wa interes! I wsadze CI w dupe! Klein robił miny jakby dochodził. Klein: Ohh, ohh nie! O nie panie doktorze! Już się nie bawię w te gierki. Klein zasnął. Ściągnęła mu gacie i z całej siły na rozbudzenie wsadziła mu didlo w dupe Angelika: Ku*wa nie śpij, tylko co Ty na to?! Mogę go odgryźć sadystycznie ^^ Klein: Jak błogo... <3 ale... to nie to samo jak przy basenowym ;( Klein zaczął płakać. Zaczęła didlo wpychać coraz dalej i coraz mocniej. Angelika: '''To co ku*wa!? Dasz mi tę noc!? Czy zabrać Ci to coś? '''Klein: Zabrać. :3 Klein zaczął przewiercać nogami. Klein: Muszę... do kibelka... Angelika: Nie ku*wa! Wsadziła mu drugie w dupe. Angelika: Pamiętaj szmato, nikt tak dobrze nie robi w kraju jak ja! Powinnaś korzystać dziwko! Zostawiając didla w tyłku, podeszła do niego i zaczęła całowac. Angelika: Ach, mój pedałku! xD Klein kopnął Angelikę w tyłek i wyrzucił ją z łóżka. Po czym wyrwał się z pułapki i zaryglował się z Beth w łazience. Angelika: Jak wygram, to załatwie Ci noc z Rafaelem. Dodała czule. Po randkach Zawodnicy w ciężkim szoku psychicznym i fizycznym siedzieli na różowej kanapie w salonie Kleina. Vince czekał z niecierpliwością. Vince ; '''Mam nadzieję , że zadanko wam się spodobało. Bo mnie bardzoo. xD Tak więc Klein , proszę o ogłoszenie werdyktu. ''Minął się z nim i Klen wyszedł na środek. '' '''Klein: No więc proszę panie i słodziaśny Rafaelciu. <3 Więc mam zaszczyt przyznać dwa didla, które ktoś mi włożył do tyłka... -,- Złowieszczy look na Angelikę. Klein: Didlo dziś oznacza nietykalność... więc warto go zostawić <3 Cisza. Klein: Więc śpieszę przyznać, że najlepsza dzisiaj okazała się.... KLEIN!!! Klein sam wręczył sobie didlo. Klein: A drugie, bardziej śmierdzące didlo nietykalności powędruje do... Dramatyczna muzyka. Klein: Do... AISHY!!! Gratuluje. Twój gwałt na Beth najbardziej mnie urzekł. Aż łezka się kręci w oku. To było urocze. Klein rzucił didlo Aishy. Klein: A co do was... a szczególnie do Angeliki! Jak chcecie tu zostać na kolejną noc to śpicie w budzie Beth... no oczywiście z wyjątkiem Vincea i Rafaela, którzy mogą spać ze mną, Beth kupiła ogórki. <3 Aaa! I dzięki, że wszyscy wspomogliście odbudowę mojego domu po waszym przybyciu. <3 Beth usiadła na kanapie koło reszty, a z jej ust znowu zaczęła się wylewać piana. Klein: No cóż... dziś na obiad frytki w kształcie didlo posypane solą z murzyńskiej kopalnii Eufemii. <3 Smacznego. Klein poszedł szykować kolację. Vince: Dziękuję Klein. Posłał mu buziaka ,zeby nie było mu przykro. '' '''Vince : '''Więc głosujcie na kogo chcecie oprócz Aishy , która ma nietykalność ! Na eliminacje zapraszam od razu na ganek tegoż domku. ''Z zawodnikami poszedł na ganek gdzie czekał już autobus. '' Eliminacje '''Vince : '''Witam was na kolejnej eliminacji ! Dzisiaj zamiast medalików dostaniecie te przepiękne zrobione ciasteczka w kształcie twarzy Kleina który był tak miły i nam je przygotował. Więc pierwsze ciastko dostaje Aisha. ''Rzuca jej jedno z ciastek. Vince : 'Kolejne bezpieczne osoby to Angelika oraz Catherine. ''Im również rzucił dwa ciasteczka. '''Vince : Więc mamy dwóch zagrożonych. Tak więc ostatnie ciasteczko dostanie ... .... .... .... .... .... Chwila napięcia xD .... .... .... ... ... .. .. . . Rafael ! Odpada Debby ! Rzucił chłopakowi ostatnie ciastko. Nagle dał sygnał żeby wszyscy wbiegli do autobusu. Vince : Żegnaj Debby ! Powodzenia na Alasce .. no i może Klein cię przyjmie do domku. Zbliża się śnieżyca. Odjechali a opuszczona Debby została przed domkiem Klein'a. '''Debby : '''Proszę o komentarz ''Nie zostały zebrane wszystkie głosy , ale te co zostały zebrane wystarczyły by podjąć decyzję. '' Kategoria:Odcinki Akademika Totalnej Porażki